1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a device for pushing a large sweeper, particularly, the present invention may be used to push two or more large sweepers with one fork lift.
2. Description of the Related Art:
The applicants for the present invention have previously filed patent number JP2824570(publication no. 09302636) for a large cleaning vehicle, and patent number JP2881576(publication no. 10060846) for a large-sized scavenging car. Both inventions are conventionally used in sweeping large areas.
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional large sweeper 3xe2x80x2 (large-sized scavenging car in JP2881576, publication no. 10060846) includes a pair of fork insertion members 7, 7 rotatively attached to an upper surface of large sweeper 3xe2x80x2. Fork insertion members 7, 7 are rigidly formed to receive a fork (not shown) extending from a fork lift (not shown) to provide guidance and control to large sweeper 3xe2x80x2. Large sweeper 3xe2x80x2 is used by pushing forward with the fork lift(not shown) and is guided in this manner over an area requiring sweeping.
Additionally referring now to FIG. 5, a conventional large sweeper 3 (large cleaning vehicle in JP2824570, publication no. 09302636) includes a fork insertion member 3a rotatively attached to an upper surface of large sweeper 3. Fork insertion member 3a is rigidly formed to receive a fork (not shown) from a fork lift(not shown) to provided guidance and control to large sweeper 3. Large sweeper 3 is used by pushing forward with the fork lift(not shown) and is guided in this manner over an area requiring sweeping.
Large sweepers 3xe2x80x2, 3 are guided and controlled by an operator of a fork lift. The use of a fork lift allows the operator to direct the movement of large sweepers 3xe2x80x2, 3 accurately and safely. Conventionally, sweeping is conducted by having one fork lift push one large sweeper 3xe2x80x2, 3. In a single sweeping pass, the operator is restricted to sweeping an area the width of large sweeper 3xe2x80x2, 3. As a result, while it is possible to sweep a large floor area in this manner, sweeping is more quickly conducted with an even wider sweeper (not shown) or when two or more large sweepers 3xe2x80x2, 3 are used in tandem.
However, where a wider sweeper (not shown) is used, larger than conventional large sweepers 3xe2x80x2, 3, problems of reduced agility, increased risk of equipment damage, and increasing cost are encountered. Particularly, narrow areas are very difficult to sweep with the wider sweeper(now shown) or cannot be swept by the wider sweeper at all and must be swept by hand. As a result, operational costs may increase. To achieve both increased width of sweeping and retain the ability to sweep narrow areas it is easier to use two or more large sweepers 3xe2x80x2, 3 in tandem.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an interface pushing device for a large sweeper.
It is an another object of the present invention to provide a pushing device for at least one large, sweeper that can clean a wider range of areas even while using previously: designed large sweepers.
It is an another object of the present invention to provide a pushing device for use with multiple large sweepers thereby enabling a larger surface to be swept in a faster manner.
It is an another object of the present invention to provide a pushing device adaptable for use either with a single large sweeper or with two or more large sweepers used in tandem.
The present invention relates to an interface element for interfacing forks of a fork lift with a fork insertion member of a sweeper to provide guidance and control to the sweeper. The interface element includes a box element, formed for receiving a fork of the fork lift, and a forward-extending element fittable into the fork-insertion member of the sweeper. The forwarding-extending element having a size and a shape substantially the same as a fork of the fork lift to securely guide and control the sweeper.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided an interface element for interfacing forks of a fork lift with a sweeper, the sweeper being of a type having a fork-insertion member for receiving a fork of a fork lift, the interface element comprising: at least one box element on the interface element for receiving a fork of the fork lift; at least one forward-extending element on the interface element; and the forward-extending element having a size and shape substantially the same as the fork of the fork lift, whereby the fork of the fork lift is fittable into the at least one box element, and the at least one forward-extending element is fittable into the fork-insertion member of the sweeper.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided an interface element wherein: the at least one forward-extending element includes at least first and second generally parallel spaced-apart forward-extending elements; the first forward-extending element being fittable into a fork-insertion member of a first sweeper; the second forward-extending element being fittable into a fork-insertion member of a second sweeper; and a spacing between the first and second forward-extending elements being sufficient to permit both the first and the second sweepers to operate substantially without mutual interference.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided an interface element wherein: the box element is a generally rectangular cavity having a first end and a second end; the first end having an opening formed to receive and engage the fork of the fork lift; and the second end having a cover formed to prevent passage of the fork away from the box element.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided an interface element wherein: the box element has a first and a second surface; the first and the second surface formed for guiding and controlling the fork of the fork lift; the box element having at least one internal partition; the at least one internal partition formed between the first and the second surfaces; and the at least internal partition guiding and controlling the fork between the first and the second surfaces.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided an interface element wherein: the at least one forward-extending element includes at least a first and a second and a third and a fourth generally parallel spaced-apart forward-extending elements; the first and the second forward-extending elements being fittable into a fork-insertion member of a first sweeper; the third and the fourth forward-extending elements being fittable into a fork insertion member of a second sweeper; and a spacing between the first and the second and the third and the fourth forward-extending elements being sufficient to permit both the first and the second sweepers to operate substantially without mutual interference.
According to another embodiment, the present invention relates to a pushing device for a sweeper, the sweeper being of a type having a fork-insertion member for receiving a fork of a fork lift, the pushing device for the sweeper comprising: a box element formed to guidably receive the fork from the fork lift; a horizontal element; the box element affixed to the horizontal element and extending away from the horizontal element; a plurality of insertion members extending from the horizontal element generally perpendicular to the box element; and each the insertion member being fittable into at least one fork insertion member provided on an external sweeper.